The present invention is related to an improved life-saving hammer structure, comprising a left and a right housings, a hammer head, a counterweight block, and a blade wherein said left and right housings are counterparts to be engaged for said hammer head and said counterweight block to be encased thereto at the upper section thereof, and for said blade to be adapted at the proper space disposed at the lower section thereof. Said hammer head, facilitated by said counterweight block, can easily and quickly smash glasses for the purpose of life-saving, and said blade, received at the proper space thereof, can easily cut a safety belt in case of emergency without hurting the careless users, especially the children.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional life-saving hammer 10 is made up of hammer head 11 disposed at the upper section thereof, a receiving groove 12 extending downwards at the lower section thereof with a chamber 121 defining the inner side thereof, and a blade 13 pivotally joined at the bottom thereof and adapted at said chamber 121 thereof.
There are some disadvantages to such conventional life-saving hammer 10. First, due to its length, said blade 13 tends to be bent and distorted when drawn for use, or easily cut the careless users, especially the children. Second, said hammer head 11 is integrally molded and electro-plated, which is quite uneconomical in terms of the cost of materials and processing.
Please refer to FIG. 2. Another conventional life-saving hammer 20 is equipped with a hammer head 21 disposed at the upper section thereof, a slant cut groove 22 disposed at the bottom thereof, and a blade 23 of certain length fixed at the middle of said slant cut groove 22 therein. The drawbacks of such conventional life-saving hammer 20 are as follows:
First, said blade 23 is hidden at said slant cut groove 22 therein, which may cause inconvenience and even danger for the users unfamiliar with its structure. Second, said blade 23 exposed for use at said slant cut groove 22 is so short that it's difficult to dissever a safety belt at the first cut, thus losing the timing of live-saving. Third, said hammer head 21 is integrally molded and electroplated, causing the increase of the cost of materials and processing.
Please refer to FIG. 3. A third conventional life-saving hammer 30 mainly includes a hammer head 31 disposed at the upper section thereof, a slant cut groove 32 disposed at the bottom of said hammer head 31, and a blade 32 of certain length fixed at the middle of said slant cut groove 32 therein.
There are several drawbacks to such conventional life-saving hammer 30. First, due to its insufficient length exposed at said slant cut groove 32, said blade 32 has to be applied several times to cut a safety belt, which is quite inefficient in case of emergency. Second, said hammer head 30 has a light weight, which makes it hard to break the glasses for the purpose of life-saving at the first moment. Third, said hammer head 30 is integrally molded and electroplated, which uneconomically boosts the cost of materials and processing.